


I'm leaving my heart in the palm of his hand, so gently

by AmyJorumStitchery



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Tim Curry - Fandom
Genre: Breasts, F/M, First Time, Flirting, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Gentleness, Implied Sexual Content, Making Out, Sharing a Bed, Smut, Wine, complete trust, had too much to drink, looking to find a good thing in life, more than friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 15:19:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15952037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyJorumStitchery/pseuds/AmyJorumStitchery





	I'm leaving my heart in the palm of his hand, so gently

 

You've always felt very comfortable around Tim. Even the first time you were intimate, but didn't actually had sex. It happened one night after you had gone out to dinner, just the two of you. He had invited you as a friend, cause he needed someone to talk to. Things got heated and you both knew when you came back to Tim's place afterwards that you had passed the 'Friendship' stage sometime during dessert.  
And all the wine you had consumed made you both relax to the point where the playful teasing and subtle hints had let to him skillfully undressing your upper body and enjoying your breasts with his tongue and hands. 

Not wanting to push you to go further before you were ready, he stopped before things got out of hand and too hot. Even though you had pleaded with him to continue, he had tenderly refrained and said you both had drunk a little too much and he didn't feel comfortable to keep going in that state.  
That gentleman reasoning alone was enough for you to wanna throw yourself onto him and fuck like crazy all night, but you loved him for being so caring and at the same time understanding as you also felt that your judgement maybe wasn't on point.

You ended up borrowing one of his Yankees t-shirt and he wrapped you in a big blanket when you got cold. Talking and kissing all through the night.  
He was very articulate and savvy and you found yourself intrigued by every word that came out of his sweet mouth. He was very good at challenging you and he made you look at things in a different way than just the obvious. To him nothing was simply black/white or right/wrong. All situations and events had varied layers and he wanted you to see that. So your discussions were exciting and fun.  
He was also really eloquent with the physical stuff and you loved the way his beard tickled your chin when his tongue wrestled yours. And the way his hands so softly rested on your body. He tasted of wine and thrill. And his hands felt like pure ecstacy.

As the evening progressed he had asked you if you wanted to stay for the night or if he should call you a cab. You thought about it for a moment then you asked;

"Will we be sharing a bed or should I take the couch?"

He took your hands in his and softly caressed your fingers. 

"I would love for you to stay, sweetheart, but you've had quite a lot of wine and I don't want you to do anything you don't feel at ease with."

He held your gaze and at the same time the air changed and grew noticeably serious and steamy. You both felt it and you both fought with the urge not to throw yourselves at on another and ravish each other brutally. You squeezed his hand as a way of taking your mind off the desire building between your legs and nervously bit your lip.  
He forced a little laugh.

"But if you wanna stay you can of course have one of my guest rooms. I don't want you to have to stay on this uncomfortable couch"

He smiled and your stomach filled with butterflies for the thousandth time that evening.

"Tim" you said and cleared your throat. "I know I've had a lot to drink tonight, but I've never been as sure as I am when I say; I want you. I want you on this couch. I want you in your bed. I want you wherever I can have you."

His eyes widened for a split second as he coughed a little, clearly not prepared for your bluntess. It was almost like he choked on the air he was about inhale. You could see in his face how baffled you made him.  
It was dead quiet for just a second too long and you panicked.

"God, I'm sorry!" you exclaimed, covering your cheeks with your hands in embarrassment. "I'm sorry for saying that. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable"

He chuckled as he moved closer.

"It's ok" He reassured and calmly took your hands in his. "It's just...I was thinking the same."

"You were?"

"Yes of course." He gave the warmest smile and gently carded his fingers through your hair.  
"I was thinking that maybe you were right..."

He caressed your cheek and traced the side of your face. 

"... and that I want you to stay, even though I was the one who stopped us before..."

His eyes twinkled and he looked like a naughty little boy.

"...But I wasn't sure how I would suggest that in a nice way so you don't think I was a total shit."

He gave a mischievous smile and you didn't even have time to take a breath before you lunged at him, making him fall backwards and slam against the seat cushion with you on top. His mind eased right away and he figured it was ok since you instigated it.  
And oh, how he wanted you.

He chuckled against your lips when you fisted his hair in your heated state of mind, moaning impatiently that he had to take your clothes off and that you couldn't contain yourself for much longer.  
He sat up, never breaking your kiss, as his hands eagerly snaked their way up under your T-shirt and squeezed your hips and stomach, before landing at your bra.  
He abrasively pulled it down, making you gasp in excitement.  
Never breaking his stare when his fingers played with your nipples under the fabric of your shirt. The pure fire in his eyes was enough for you to almost climax right then and there.

"Lift up your arms" he ordered.

You obeyed without hesitation. Biting your lip to stifle the urge to tell him to bend you over and fuck you right away. Never in your whole life had you felt such a roller coaster of carnal emotions and never in your whole life had you wanted anyone the way you wanted him.

He roughly removed your shirt and then your bra, and your head started spinning when his mouth crashed onto yours, biting your lower lip as his hands kneaded your back.

"I need you" he said breathlessly and pulled you straddling to his lap.

You both panted heavily in each others faces, writhing in pure arousal and wanting that release.  
He grabbed your ass and unimpededly got up on his feet with you in his arms. You immediately wrapped your legs around his waist. Kissing feverishly, he took you upstairs to his bedroom.

Understanding somwehere in the back of his aroused mind that you were about to take a serious step away from being just friends and delve into a totally new aspect of your relationship and maybe ruin something and a fleeting thought came to mind and that was; he didn't want to lose you either way, not as a friend or as a potential new love.  
But he relaxed completely when your lips nibbled at his jaw line, causing him to shiver all over. And realising there was no way of sugar coating his feelings and it was plain as day that he wanted you in his life more than a friend.


End file.
